


Mlem

by QueridaMyDear



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crack, Other, eddie drinking coffee from the pot like hawkeye, i think they'd be friends, this is just weird, venom cleaning himself like a gecko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueridaMyDear/pseuds/QueridaMyDear
Summary: Inspired by Discord madness wherein it was suggested that Venom cleans his eyes by licking them like a gecko.





	Mlem

It was too early to be awake on a Saturday morning (about 10 am) but Eddie was awake anyway, shuffling around his kitchen to scrounge for breakfast from what remained of his groceries. It was expensive to feed a growing boy like himself and his insatiable alien symbiote, which sometimes, sadly, left the cupboards and fridge a little more empty than he liked.

“Might have to go to the grocery store today, V.” Eddie muttered, setting his coffee maker up for the time being, Venom’s head floating behind him.

“ **I want-** ”

“Tater tots?” Eddie chuckled, eyes closed as he leaned against the kitchen counter because keeping them open took too much energy.

“ **No! Well, yes. But I want to go to the Asian grocery store Mrs. Chen goes to.** ”

“What. Why.”

“ **I like the tanks full of fish.** ”

“No. We’re going to the grocery store that doesn’t have tanks full of live fish for you to make dive in after.”

“ **Fine. You’re no fun!** ”

“Well someone’s gotta be the responsible adult here.” Eddie shrugged and peeked at the coffee machine. It wasn’t even halfway full yet but he was almost willing to grab it and drink from the pot. 

After another minute Eddie became aware of the strangest sound. It sounded like how it felt to walk his fingertips through spilled dried soda. He leaned in close to the coffee pot, listening to it dribble down. That wasn’t it. He checked the sink for a leak and found nothing. His phone wasn’t charged, and it was too close to be a neighbor’s phone.

“ **What are you doing?** ”

“There’s this sound… It’s weird, it sounds… Sticky?” Eddie turned around to face Venom just in time to watch Venom’s long tongue slide out of his mouth and plop onto his glossy opal eye. It slid back into his mouth, then rolled out again, plopping further along the eye. Eddie stared for several minutes as Venom licked his way across his own eye and heard the sound again.

_Mlem. Mlem._

“Hey, Venom?”

“ **Hey, Eddie.** ” _Mlem._

“What, uh. What is that? What are you doing?” Eddie watched, dumbfounded, as Venom’s tongue switched sides, cleaning the other eye now.

“ **This? Cleaning myself.** ” _Mlem._

“You’re licking your eyes.”

“ **They’re dirty. I do not have hairs growing at the edges of my eyes to prevent dirt and debris from entering them. I have to clean them manually.** ” _Mlem._

Eddie blinked, looking more confused than anything.

“I didn’t know you got dirty. I thought you just kinda… Stayed clean somehow? Like your skin, or whatever it’s called, just… Sucked the dirt away?” He realized now that he’d never asked Venom how he stayed clean. Somehow he assumed his own showers (when they happened) had something to do with it. 

“ **I stay clean by cleaning myself.** ” _Mlem._ Eddie was fascinated, watching Venom’s tongue stick to his face then slide back into his mouth. “You think I’m this shiny and glossy without working for it?”

“Oh. Well. Why haven’t I seen you do this before? You’ve seen me shower.”

“ **I usually do it at night when you’re asleep, but I spent all night watching videos of people getting kittens for Christmas. Eddie, can we get a kitten?** ”

“If we find one, sure. But, uh, cool. Didn’t know that about you. You did a good job, you’re really shiny.”

“ **Thank you, Eddie.** ”

Finally, the coffee was done. Eddie grabbed the pot and drank out of it as he started pulling ingredients from the cupboards to make breakfast.


End file.
